The objective of the proposed project is to study the relationship between cognitive functioning and outcome in bipolar disorder (BPD). Prior research has shown that cognitive deficits are present in individuals with BPD during episodes of mania and depression and, in a substantial number of individuals, during periods of euthymia. Further, approximately 30 percent of individuals with BPD fail to show symptomatic improvement and experience poor social and occupational outcome. With continued role impairments, these individuals are dependent upon costly mental health services and interventions, and the health and overall well-being of this population is diminished. Little is known about the relationship between cognitive deficits and outcome in BPD. However, there is a growing literature suggesting that in schizophrenia, another serious mental illness accompanied by cognitive deficits, executive and mnemonic impairments are strongly predictive of social and occupational functioning. Because many individuals with BPD manifest executive dysfunction and mnemonic impairments, it is plausible that these cognitive deficits play a role in their social and occupational difficulties. In the proposed study, the impact of executive dysfunction and mnemonic deficits on role functioning will be examined in a group of individuals with BPD. It is hypothesized that role functioning in stable outpatients with BPD will be significantly related to both memory integrity and executive functioning. Findings from the proposed project will enhance the understanding of outcome in BPD and may inform interventions to address specific factors that are associated with difficulties in social and occupational functioning within this population.